


bed peace

by archetypes



Series: Alec Appreciation Weeks 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Appreciation Weeks 2017, Alec Lightwood Appreciation Week, Literaly just fluff I love Alec, M/M, Malec, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: Alec's usual morning these days consists of Magnus and comfortable sheets.alec appreciation weeks 2017 / week one (sep. 11- sep. 17): Daily Alec Lightwood, a scene from Alec's daily life.





	bed peace

**Author's Note:**

> set in early/middle season 2b.

There was always a shift in his body right before he woke up and perhaps it was his warrior soul, the years and years of never ending training and dedication that kept him alert- but he never slowly crawled towards consciousness like navigating an endless tube with a bright light at the exit. Instead, it was a switch. Immediately he could hear, nothing sounding underwater or distorted.

His brain had its own alarm system, never did he wake up past nine o'clock and never did he wake up before five o'clock. He could hear the traffic below the window by Magnus' bed, the silk sheets making it difficult to will a single muscle to unroot itself but he would always prevail somehow. He would sniff the air; which smelled like assorted floral paraphernalia and Magnus' laundry detergent (and home. Always home.)

Alec would grunt, manly and disturbed, as he finally rolled over, cold parts of the sheet that hadn't been laid on all night rubbing long his rune decorated back as he adjusted himself- flexibility had become the most recent ornament there. His hazel would leisurely caress his boyfriend's naked, broad chest, and for a moment... just a moment, Alec would thank the Angel. After his initial stir Magnus would make a noise of contempt, one soft rumble in the back of his throat.

"No." Magnus would mumble, his arm a rickety joint from being slept on all night, but regardless he'd reach for Alec's hand anyway. "Five more minutes..." He would beg, mouth open and pressed against the plush of his pillow.

"I already gave you five more minutes." A way to tease his sleepy boyfriend. The mornings they got to share together were always filled with an unmissable mist of joy.

Magnus would take a breath, just one, before barely prying open one misty eye- squinting at Alec in suspicion. "Liar." He would decide. Maybe it was the grin on Alec's face that gave him away?

"Excuse me?" He would appear offended, deep voice still hoarse with sleep and his mouth dry (equally caused by hours without water and staring at this gorgeous, naked man lying next to him in bed.) "I was generous and you don't even remember."

Magnus' glamoured eye would close again, a deep, exhausted breath being pulled from his lungs. "If you're not willing to grant me five more to remember then feel free to get out of my bed." The huff after his retorts this early in the day were quite short of being the usual full-blown preformance. Alec knows if he was given just thirty more minutes to wake up it would be much more believable.

The shadowhunter would roll his eyes fondly, squeezing Magnus' hand and fighting the natural instinct to bring it up to his mouth and kiss all over the soft, sweet skin. "You can't kick me out when I'm the one trying to leave." He responds, usually, with irritating logistics that makes his tired partner sigh once more in faux displeasure.

"It's called _bluffing_ you stupid Nephilim." The elder would groan, yanking on Alec's hand and trying to force him to come closer. It would work for the most part, Alec shuffling against the sheets until a few inches closer to him. Now he would be able to smell his shampoo, a whiff of coconut and some kind of cream. Appetizing enough to make him hungry for more than just pancakes. "Kiss me." Magnus would demand, opening his eyes enough now to gaze at him, their warm breath mingling and even though neither of them had gotten up yet to gargle something minty, Alec didn't care.

He would always give in, no fake argument, no whine of _'Magnus, I'm going to be late'_. That was not Alec anymore. This Alec knew the Institute could wait another five minutes.

The kiss would be warm, a sweet repeated drag of their lips, soft sounds of their mouths smacking together would fill the room up and make Alec's head spin. This was his sleepy haze. The feeling of Magnus' free hand sliding along his bare shoulder until able to be curling around the back of his neck, fingers licking at his deflect rune like he would want to peel it off and keep it for himself, making it hard to think. And five more minutes would indeed pass them by, in fact he was lucky if he found out if they'd be done devouring each other in no more than ten.

"Mmm, you are generous." Magnus would compliment him, the hand still rubbing at his neck burning a hole straight through him and making his heart falter. "Now get up, angel. Can't have you late." There'd be a smirk on his face that Alec couldn't be annoyed with even if he physically tried to be. He found it widely endearing. Charming. Attractive.

"Whatever you say." Only then would Alec roll over for good, a loud breath being pushed out through his nose as he raised his arms above his head and stretched. His bare feet would hit the floor, sending a quick shiver up and down the entirety of his arms. Magnus would make a noise, one of satisfaction as he'd watch Alec shuffle over to the dresser to unfold the clothes he brought and bend down to tug his jeans on. What gratification Magnus got from watching Alec bend over while all the way in bed he did not know, but he wouldn't deprive him of it by putting them on in the bathroom. His T-Shirt would come next but nothing else afterwards, just enough to keep the morning chill from touching him.

After thoroughly brushing his teeth clean of sleep he'd look at himself in the mirror for a beat, the second knuckle of his first finger tiredly rubbing at the corner of his eye. Two seconds of diliberation was all it usually took to decide what to do with his hair. He would only run a comb through it, molding it just enough so that it wasn't unruly and he would be able to walk around in public without looking completely ridiculous. He wasn't the Lightwood that would sit in front of the mirror for half of the morning. Never did Alec have trouble picking out what to wear or which product to push into his hair to make it stand up just so.

Jace and Isabelle were free to continue on that way as they wish.

As long as Magnus never complained he saw no need to go insane with unnecessary effort now. Though on the evenings Magnus wanted to spoil him for some reason, take him out to a nice dinner... who says he had to tell anyone about the amount of time he took choosing a cologne or shirt?

Once the bathroom was conquered he would go back into the bedroom and slide socks and his boots on, leaning on the edge of the bed for support as he did so. When he'd turn back around to put on his jacket his eyes would soften, cheeks fattening with the force of a grin as he saw Magnus had fallen asleep again. His faint, comfortable breathing never failed to make Alec want to crawl back into bed with him and spend the day there lying on his chest instead. He'd spare a second or two more admiring before slipping out of the bedroom and making easy strides to the kitchen.

Alec liked to set up the coffee machine for Magnus, filling it up with the expensive roast he liked and pressing the start button. The least he could do for him after everything was make sure he had coffee to drink by the time Alec was off to work.

"I love you!" He would call out to him before leaving the loft and sometimes he could get a reply back but most mornings it was just a soft grunt, muffled noise from the warlock. Either way Alec smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> im a bit behind on these but i have the first two months planned out i just hadn't gotten to write them yet because... im stupid and forgot the days. :'( i do plan to catch up of course !


End file.
